


Relaxing At The Beach

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Mild Groping, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Spending the day at the beach sounded like a surprising, yet wonderful, idea to Laegjarn. Though, she probably didn’t expect to get a little personal with Kiran while there.





	Relaxing At The Beach

Letting out a soft breath as she gazed out at the sea in front of her, Laegjarn was met with the sight of many Heroes from different Worlds all playing in the water, her own little sister included. It brought a gentle smile to her lips as she stayed underneath the beach umbrella with Kiran. “It truly was a wonderful idea, coming to the beach. Taking a day to relax.” The words left her lips like a whisper as she gently and subconsciously pressed herself against the summoner’s body, simply resting against him with her head on his shoulder. Laegjarn’s eyes were locked on her sister, Laevatein, as she laid on top of her small swim board just on the surface of the water.

 

Deep down, she was grateful that Alfonse had offered to teach them both how to swim on a day like today. The breeze was wonderfully gentle against the skin, the water had been nice and slightly cool for the few minutes that Laegjarn had been in it, and the temperature was nothing compared to what she had felt while in Muspell. It truly was a relaxing day and she couldn’t be more grateful to Kiran for having the idea of just taking this day away from all the fighting and training. Snuggling into him just a little bit more, Laegjan felt his arm slowly wrap around her shoulder before resting just over her breast, as if he was scared of her retaliating to his action.

 

Instead of retaliating in the way he had expected, Laegjarn met his gesture and brought her hand to his crotch without a second thought. The delectable smile on her lips was just as clear as the water that everyone else was swimming and splashing in. “Don’t worry. I highly doubt anyone will notice.” As she dragged her tongue along her gentle lips, her eyes drifting away from Laevatein for just long enough to see a faint blush form on Kiran’s cheeks, she moved her hand into his swimsuit and kept it there for just a moment. Even as she could feel the tip of his shaft pressing against her fingertips in their position, Laegjarn knew that there was no reason to rush things. Especially when no one could see what they were up to underneath the shade the rather large umbrella provided them.

 

“Do not be shy, Summoner. If things are going to proceed as we desire, then you need not worry. Just enjoy yourself. Just as you have taught me to do during my time with you.” A moment later, just long enough for a silent breath to slip from the summoner’s lips, Laegjarn felt his hand cup her large breast through her swimwear. With just enough pressure for her to be able to feel his fingers through her garb. “I hope you do not think me similar to Loki for this… Unlike her, only two people I know deserve this…. Particular treatment.” Just as she finished speaking Laegjarn was caught off guard once again by something Kiran had done, unexpecting of the quick and playful kiss he placed on her lips until it was already too late.

 

However, she didn’t shy away from the affection as her eyes fluttered shut, doing her best to return the kiss with the same emotion he had put behind it before his lips pulled away from her own. The moment they did, a quiet and almost needy pout escaped Laegjarn. One that was easily forgotten by Kiran with how quickly her hand shifted in his swimsuit to reach for his shaft. In the next moment, her hand began to gently and steadily stroke his length. “Every move you make is a surprise… But this one was not unwelcome.” A light and loving tone of joy riddled her voice as she placed her head back against Kiran’s shoulder, gazing out at the water and seeing her little sister starting to swim with Alfonse’s help.

Feeling Kiran’s fingers sink into her soft breast before pulling back and kneading her skin through her swimwear brought a rushed idea to Leagjarn’s mind. Would he enjoy the same kind of treatment that he was giving her breast on his cock? Instead of asking out loud, she adjusted her grip and massaged his length with her fingers while dragging them along each and every inch of his throbbing member. A heartbeat later, Laegjarn could hear heavy and unsteady breathing starting to leave her partner as he stayed as still as he could with her touching him like this. She didn’t need to look at him to know that he was enjoying her change. That heavy breathing only got worse as she unwrapped her fingers from his shaft and rubbed her palm along every inch before cupping his balls in her hand.

 

In the same moment, she felt Kiran’s hand slip underneath the fabric of her swimwear and properly grab onto her bare breast. It brought a smile to her lips to know that he was growing just as bold as she was. Laegjarn knew that if this dragged on long enough, she would be risking getting caught by Laevatein and the rest of the Heroes as they made their way out of the water. Luckily for her, Kiran took the initiative enough to pull his swimsuit down enough for his surprisingly large shaft to be free and fully exposed to her sight. A quiet, shocked gasp left Laegjarn as her fingers continued to dance and tease his heavy sack. Though, she was quick to bring her hand back to Kiran’s hard cock when she saw it press against his stomach. “To think you would be so brave.”   
  
Laegjarn dragged her tongue along her lips once again as her gaze drifted back out to the water. However, instead of just enjoying the sight of everyone enjoying their time in the ocean, it was to make sure that no one was looking at them or making their way out of the water. She didn’t hesitate to repeat her process from before, massaging her fingers along his length as she stroked him. Though, Laegjarn could hear her own breathing starting to get a little heavy as Kiran pinched her erect nipple and gave it a gentle tug. Just enough for her to feel her breast being pulled but not enough to bring her pain that she couldn’t handle.

 

Underneath this umbrella right in the open, she didn’t expect her relaxing day at the beach to turn into something where arousal coated her thighs and she was teased only to be hidden away by a small amount of shade. Of course, that didn’t cause her to shy away from the fact that she was eagerly stroking Kiran’s shaft right where anyone could see it if they took a close enough look. It was a risk that she felt willing to take as his fingers sank just a little bit more into her breast, causing a quiet and blissful moan to radiate from her throat. Her eyes slowly drifted from the Heroes in the water back up to Kiran once again, allowing her to get a good view of the pleasure and lust in his eyes as he looked right back at her.

 

“Don’t hesitate, Summ- Kiran… Relax and let loose when you feel ready to.” Laegjarn could hear the slight lust and seductive nature of her voice as she spoke. It brought a smile to her lips to know that she was capable of being useful to someone so important to her for reasons outside of battle. Especially as she heard him groaning and felt him slightly buck his hips against her hand. Before she could open her mouth and tell him to not stop until he came, Kiran reached his peak.

 

A sharp, enthusiastic, and slightly loud sound of excitement left Laegjarn as Kiran came all over her hand, coating her dark skin in his white spunk just as a light breeze blew over their bodies. Lucky for her, it seemed that no one noticed the sound of joy that left her when Kiran came. But that didn’t matter to her nearly as much as the sticky and gooey liquid that was in her hand. There was only a small amount of hesitation as Laegjarn brought her cum-covered hand to her lips, fearful that Kiran wouldn’t approve as she slowly dragged her hand through his seed. She quickly and eagerly licked it up.   
  
When her hand was finally clean of his semen, Laegjarn swallowed down what she could while leaving just a small amount on her tongue to savor the taste. Though, she didn’t hesitate as she leaned just a little bit more against the summoner, her body becoming more flush with his own before pulling up his swimsuit to cover his still throbbing member. “If you’d be willing, we’ll have to continue this later, Kiran. Somewhere we can’t be seen.” A happy breath left Laegjarn as she nuzzled against Kiran’s chest.


End file.
